


Truth, Justice

by NancyBrown



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The green shit does not work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amand_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/gifts).



> Warnings: dubcon (AMTDI)  
> A/N: Mandr wanted Superman/Owen. So I wrote her some. :)

"It's like this," Jack had said. "If any of the rest of us go, we're going to fall in love with him. Can't help it," he added, rubbing the fading Super-hickey on his neck.

"Fine," Owen had grumbled. "Now, you said this green shit acts as a natural counter-agent to the alien, right?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Fucker LIED. The green shit only made Kal weaken, and look at Owen with wounded blue eyes, and Owen couldn't stand it, couldn't face hurting him. Already he was pulling the rock away, hurtling it as far as he could from them, as Kal gasped for air.

"Thank you," whispered Kal, and Owen's heart fluttered against all reason.

"Well, you know."

Owen slung one of Kal's arms over his shoulder as they began the trek back towards the city. America wasn't so bad, he reckoned, not with gorgeous alien blokes on guard. Jack's voice echoed in his head again, something about Kryptonian pheromones, but Jack was always talking shit, wasn't he? Kal was warm against Owen, and he was smiling into Owen's neck as they walked, and Owen liked it, liked making Kal happy and proud.

"You did the right thing," said Kal, as they rested against a tree. It ought to have sounded cheesy and stupid, but Owen's chest swelled up even further.

Owen didn't know what to say, feeling both like a tiny ant against this giant of a good man, and also like the most special person in all the world because Superman was complimenting him. Feeling brave, bold even, he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against the perfect, firm mouth. Kal responded after a second, and his breath was sweet and his mouth tasted like sunshine and like berries Owen had devoured as a kid, and Ianto was never going to let him live this down after all the "Of course you're gay, you're fucking a man" comments.

Then Kal's hand was cradling his chin, and Owen stopped giving a shit. The Doctor was an alien, and Jack would give anything to shag him, and Jack himself was born on another planet, so really, was Owen doing anything the others wouldn't? Kal moved his tongue just so, and Owen moaned.

Later, Ianto asked him, "So, was it the truth, the justice, or the American way that got him into your pants?"

"Fuck you, Jones." He rubbed his neck. His wasn't going to fade nearly as fast as Jack's had. Oh well.


End file.
